everyday i love you
by det.smartypants
Summary: friday night, jane and maura discover their true feelings towards each other, short ficlet. it's my first story so be nice with the reviews and sorry for the lack of grammar, english is not my mother tounge.


It's Friday night, means movie night with the petite doctor maura isles, jane feels the butterflies in her stomach just think about maura, her best friend. "why do i feel so happy?" she mumbled to herself, lately she stared at her bestfriend in a different way and longer than a best friend should be, admiring every moves every outfit that the doctor wears. Maura always dressed to kill jane slowly inside, maura is beautiful jane admit to herself. Being with maura always bring joy to her, she makes her forget about her complicated cases at work, wipe the tiredness from her body, "somehow maura complete me" jane thought to herself "good god, am i in love with my bestfriend?, noo what's wrong with me? She's.. she's my bestfriend, she's a woman for god sake!" jane start pacing around her living room. The buzz sound from her phone snnaped her from her thoughts, it's from Maura

"**jane, don't forget to pick up the Chinese food. ****–****M****-****"**

"**okay ****–****J****-****". **

she grabbed her keys and jacket, she still have 30 minutes to get the Chinese food and calm herself.

20 minutes later jane arrived at Maura's home, her heart start pounding hard against her rib cage "get yourself together jane, it's just maura your beautiful bestfriend maura, oh god really jane? Beautiful? Great!" jane snapped herself. She take a long breath then walk out slowly from her car as if she's worried to wake maura's neighbor up, she reach out maura's home key, yes maura gave her home key to jane in case of emergency she said.

Once jane got in she start looking around the living room and kitchen there's no sign of maura "maura, maura im here!". "i know jane, you don't have to yell Cincinnati can hear you, you know" maura giggled. Maura was wearing a yoga pants and a BPD shirt, her hair still damp from the shower. "Isn't that my...uumm" " yes jane it's your shirt" maura interrupted her. Jane looked confuse "but I wear that shirt last night maura, have you wash it? I bet it smells" maura's face blush she felt a slight of embarrassment. "uuhm no jane, i mean it is smell but it smells you so i don't mind". Maura stated innocently and realize jane's face redden and start rubbing her scars on her hand, jane always does that when she's nervous. "Have you pick a movie?" jane tried to avoid the topic, she felt that she can't breathe having those beautiful hazel eyes staring at her. She saw a slight of disappointment in maura's eyes but she didn't know what it means. " yes jane, i already pick a movie and i think you're gonna love it, it's a cop movie, so you can critize every mistake they make" maura stated proudly that she knows jane kind of movie. "oh, okay that's great!, let me put these on the plate, get the beer and wine for you, while you start the movie" jane replied.

They settled on the couch, with plates in their hands, beer and wine on the coffee table. They eat silently while focus on the movie. An hour passed by and jane still concentrating and making comments to every ridiculous mistake the movie made. But maura can't concentrate at all on the movie, she stealing glances over jane, maura always admired jane not just physical but everything about jane, maura start yawning her eyes seems can't compromise she drifted to sleep her head slowly rested on jane's shoulder.

Jane felt her body tense to the touch, she look at her sleepy bestfriend and slowly move her arms so her head can rest on jane's lap. "she's so beautiful" jane whispered to herself her hand stroking the honey blonde hair she bowed herself and place a quick kiss on maura's forehead.

"maura, maura honey wake up" jane whispered softly to her ear "hmm jane?" "yes let's get you to bed okay?" "okay jane" maura mumbled. They walk slowy to maura's bedroom, jane tucked maura to bed and pulled the sheet over maura's body. "goodnight maura" jane said still staring at her honey blonde, she walk slowly toward the bedroom door when a soft voice stop her "jane, why don't you stay here" jane felt her heart stop "here? With you maura?" she stuttered "yes jane, something wrong?" maura relied softly her eyes still closed like she's talking in her sleep. "hmm no it's.. hmm okay, let me get change first". She put her forehead against maura's outside bedroom wall, trying hard to calm herself. After got change into comfortable clothes jane's open maura's bedroom door and find her bestfriend sleeping so peacefully. She lay next to maura trying no too make to much movements, she tried to close her eyes, suddenly she felt maura move closer to her throwing her arms around jane's waist and her head rested on jane's shoulder then she whispered slowy  
"i love you jane" jane can't believe her ear, did maura really said that? Maura said she love her. She felt her blood rushing gives a warm feeling she's so happy. "i love you too maura, so much" she replied slowly. " i know jane" maura said. She pulled maura closer n kiss her temple.

Jane feels like she's in heaven, she doesn't know yet where's this gonna go, what will happen to their friendship. She's just gonna enjoy this moment, this night, this warm feeling with maura in her arms.

END


End file.
